The Story of Songs
by likelovelust
Summary: Its a Ipod shuffle challenge:) Bubbline.


Authors notes: Hey hey hey.:) Okey so I saw this ipod shuffle thing and I felt like I had to try it out. I'll probably do this for other shippings but here is my bubbline one for now. The ipod shuffle challenge is where someone puts their Ipod on shuffle and you have the time of how long the song is to write a quick little song- fic thing. Oh, and I went back and did only spelling corrections. So here we go!-

Hollaback Girl- Gwan Stefani

Marceline glared across the room to the two people in the corner. There they were, laughing and smiling, like everything was great. It made her sick. They were at Finn's house, having a small party after meeting a couple new friends from a recent adventure- the people of Aaa. In that group of people was this one guy named Marshall Lee. Pssh What kind of name was that?

Anyways Marceline was controling herself until it happened. Bubblegum was talking to Marshall and Marshall put his arm around her shoulders. HE put HIS arm around HER Bubblegum.

HEll to the NO.

Black Horse And The Cherry Tree- KT Tunstall

Marceline felt the wind in her hair as she continued on the dusty road of the desert. It was a especially hot day and she couldn't imagine anybody trying to walk out in the sun for more than five mintues. But she was proven wrong when from the windshield of her black jeep, she spotted a lone figue of a girl. Pink hair hit her eyes as she slowed down and parked next to the strange beauty.

" Hey!,"Marceline shouted, "Need a ride? I'm heading to Ooo city, so I can give you a lift there."

" Sure." The pink beauty replied as she got into the car with a smile only after a mintue of hestitation.

Then they were off.

Cooler Than Me- Mike Posner

Bubblegum sat away in the corner of the corner of the bubbling party around her. She has been sitting there for a while and she was getting a little thirsty. She decieded to venture out to go get a drink. Stepping up to the bar, she ordered a virgin pina colada before a voice came from her side.

" What? Playing it safe? Geez thats boring." Bubblegum turned to see a ravened haired girl sipping on a tall, beer glass.

" Well, yes. Mind your own business." Bubblegum replied.

" Ooh a fiesty one. Looks like I'm going to have to try harder to get you, huh?" Marceline winked.

" I'd like to see you try." Bubblegum huffed, turning away.

" Challenge accepted."

Get Up(Sex Machine)- James Brown

"Hey babe! I'm home!" Marceline yelled as she placed the keys of her motorcycle into the basket next to the door.

" Um! HI! D-don't come in here, please!" She heard bubblegum yell from the bedroom as she heard what she called 'sexy music' playing.

" I don't know... that music is lurning me..." Marceline smirked as she went up the staires to the room.

" Are you planning me a little surprize Bonnibel? A sexy, hot one that-" Marceline entered the room to see Bubblegum in her bra and underwear and a fire extinguisher, squirting it at a fire that was using rose pedals to keep it alive.

" What happened!?" Marceline yelled, not knowing how to help.

" I was planning on having a sexy night, b-but the roses caught on fire and- and-" Bubblegum finally put out the fire, leaving burnt roses pedals everywhere.

" Ya." Bubblegum finished.

" Hey, its okay. It can be the new thing you know? Burned rose petals. Like medival torture/ Romeo and Juliet thing you know?"

Don't Wanna Go Home- Jason Derulo

Bubblegum openned her eyes slowly; groaning slightly. Despite being slow though, she was panicing. She had no idea where she was or-Wait. Suddenly it all came back to her. How Lsp made her come 'partying' and when someone (Lsp) slipped alcohol into her drink and then-. Oh no.

Moving slightly, she felt something in her lap. More like somebody though. There, in her lap, was Marceline, naked except for underwear and a bra. Bonnibel looked down to see that she was also in the same attire.

Moving carefully, she slid Marceline off her and picked up all her belongings putting on clothes(she couldn't find all of hers, so she took some of Marcelines) and sprinted out of the warehouse as fast as she could.

Hope- Jack Johnson

Marceline nervously put her hands in her lap, half paying attention to what Bubblegum was saying. It only took Bonnibel a while to see that her friend was only paying some attention as they sat on her bed, facing each other.

" Marceline, are you even listening?" Bubblegum asked, making Marceline lift her head in response.

" Don't hate me." Green eyes met brown ones as Marceline spoke those words.

"I would never hate-"

" Don't leave me either."

" Marceline, Why-" Suddenly, Marceline crashed her lips to Bubblegum, recieving a squael in surprize. Pink and gray intertwined as Bubblegum finally got ahold of herself and kissed back, easing Marceline's thoughts.

One can only hope it will turn out right.

Forget You- Cee Lo Green

Her motorcycle roared as she continued driving,following the path to Finn and Jake's house. Her Ipod was heard over the mass sound of the bike as she found herself riding right in from of the one and only Candy Kingdom. A frown came across her face. Why did she go this way? She forgot what was on this path. After bonni- No don't think of it.

Suddenly, a smirk came across her face as she turned around on the bike and went right infront of the gates of the kingdom before performing a display of twists and turns and making her engine go fast and slower at different points. Finally, she stoppped and continued her way to her only friends house with a small smile.

The guards then brought Bubblegum out to show her the gaint 'M' carved into the ground by tracks afterword.

By Your Side-Lifehouse

" Bonnibel." Bubblegum looked up with tear-stained eyes as she saw Marceline floating a little ways from the balcony she was standing on. Marceline stood up straight with a face Bubblegum couldn't even start to explain. Love, affection, hope; all placed on the one vampire's face. Oh, how could Bubblegum say no to her? It was her vampire; no matter what happens.

" Bonnibel" Marceline calls out again, this time reaching out for her. Bubblegum reaches too; and when finally in touching space, Marceline lands and pulls her into a tight hug, letting the other girl cry into her shoulder.

No matter what, they were to be togather.

Room the End of the World- Matt Nathanson

" C'mon. Its going to okay. I promise." Marceline tuged Bubblegum into the bedroom. With a final click of the lock of the door, Marceline turned to BUbblegum, lust clearly lurking in her eyes. Marceline stood up to Bubblegum and kissed her lightly, slowly pushing her to the bed before falling onto it, never ending the kiss. Marceline strattled her, using her powers to make the light explode to turn it off. That was going to be a pain to fix later.

Marceline placed light kisses down her neck, going lower until Marceline reached her shirt. With skills, she took of Bubblegums shirt, making her become cold from explosure of the cool air. A blush came across her face though, even is the wind around her was cold.

" M-Marceline..." Marceline placed a single kiss upon her lips to quiet her.

" Trust me."

Viva La Vida- Coldplay

The ran through the cool air of the night; the stars looking upon them with blinking eyes. Grass whispered to them as the playfully played a game of tag and hugging despite how hard it was with the bags they had. They had been togather for a year now and told Bubblegum's kingdom a short time ago; but they didn't approve much of the relationship.

With this in mind, Marceline persuaded Bubblegum to run away; away from the judging eyes and dissaproving people. Bubblegum was hestitant at first, but when she heard they were going to dethrown her anyways, they made a pact to escape.

With that, they smile and joke as they travel across the varies lands until they find a cute place to call home; a cave where they make their own kingdom, where love rules all.


End file.
